Her Smile
by death cherries
Summary: Tyki had never seen her smile, let alone knew her. What could some wine, music and fun with the Earl out go wrong? A Lulubell and Tyki pairing. Rated M for reasons. ONESHOT!


I'm on crack...no not really. It's just summer and I have been having these weird urges to do more fanfics. Good or bad? You decide. Enjoy. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT YOUR SOUL!

* * *

**Her Smile

* * *

**

He looked at her. There she was, sitting on that large red comfortable chair reading some sort of boring book, maybe, while listening to Beethoven's _Tempest_ sonata. As far as he knew, she wasn't smiling. Not like he did when he was reading or anything, but it had finally occurred to him that whenever Tyki did see her, she didn't smile at all. He adjusted himself on his own chair and continued to pretend not to stare. He never really did know her, even though she was family. All that he knew was that she mindlessly served the Earl and did missions like crazy. _'Maybe she's sleeping with the Earl,'_ he thought to himself jokingly.

Tyki continued to watch as she lifted a small, half closed fist to her chin. She tilted her head a bit and sighed. He felt his chest tightened as she adjusted herself as well, one leg going over the other. Today on this afternoon, she was wearing something different than her usual boring suite. It was a white dress, closely resembling the one Road owned, but it was much more to her style. Showing her curves and delicate features. She was beautiful.

Lulubell looked over at Tyki's direction, "What are you looking at?" she asked annoyed. She really hated it when she was being stared at like some object.

"N-nothing," Tyki replied as he shifted his attention elsewhere. She was even more beautiful when she was vicious. Pretending or not.

Lulubell's lips formed into an unsatisfied frown and she looked away from him. He was like a dog to her. Tyki had no style. He was a vagabond, nothing as sophisticated as her. He enjoyed hanging around with those lowly creatures called _human_, and even did so much as to go and play in the dirt with them. It disgusted her, how he lived both lives. His white and dark side. Why couldn't he just pick only one? What was it that fascinated him about those humans? They were sick. They were low lifes. They were _trash_. She could feel his eyes on her again, that heavy feeling. Lulubell slyly moved her eyes to his direction, pretending that they were focusing on the pages of her book. She could see it. In there, those orbs of his. The gaze he was giving her was much more than irritating now. It screamed of _pleasure_. Almost like…_lust_.

"Ah hah!" she exclaimed making him jump.

"Wha-what?" Tyki huffed as a hand clutched over his chest. He could've sworn he almost had a heart attack just now.

"You _were_ looking at me just now, weren't you?" Lulubell asked as she now stood up and looked at him. She tossed the book from her hands onto the large chair.

"I was looking at the book," Tyki replied smoothly. A perfect lie.

"Oh really?" Lulubell asked, not even believing any word of it.

"Yes, don't get cocky into thinking you are some sort of god given beauty that everyone wants to look at," he said as he undid the tie in his hair. He was now thinking about retiring to his white side with his human friends. No action was going to be happening here.

Lulubell smiled. She could feel the lie from those words. Walking over to him, she soon leaned towards the chair he was now sitting on and sat upon the arm rest. "Tyki," she began, "where are you going?"

"Since Road and the Earl are in Austria at the moment, I decided I would go out and onto the other side." Tyki looked at her with an expression that meant he could care less if she understood or not.

Soon the song of _The Tempest_ died down and Beethoven's _Silence_ began. Both were enjoying the music inwardly, but Tyki now felt the atmosphere between the two of them grow awkward. With Lulubell sitting on the arm rest, and him looking a little bit messy, he decided it was now time to get going. Just as he had gotten up, her hand soon grabbed his arm. He looked at her, "What is it?" he asked.

"Before you go and play with those dirty creatures," she began.

Tyki frowned, he hated when anyone called his friends something demeaning. "You mean 'friends'." He corrected.

Lulubell ignored the correction and continued, "How about a drink before you go?"

Tyki raised a brow, "Are you offering it to me?" he asked with almost disbelief.

"There is no one else here," she said with a smile.

She was smiling at him. Tyki felt his chest swell and tighten. Her smile, that form on her lips, was beautiful. The pink shade on her lips, how he wanted to kiss them already! If only she knew how he was feeling, this urge that just wanted to bust loose. This want of him to just take her into his arms, to violently throw her up against the wall and experience the Pleasure and thrill…it would never happen. Lulubell must've been teasing him. She always made fun of him and his lifestyle that he led. Finally giving a small huff he agreed and she got off the arm rest. She had led him into the lounge room and there, was already, a bottle of rich red wine and two glasses on a table. Two chairs, one on each side of the table, were there for the both of them to sit. Lulubell soon gave him a gesture to go ahead and sit, and he did.

He watched as she poured his glass first and then hers. The record player from the main room was far away from them, so they could no longer hear the sounds of what was playing. His eyes quickly averted to the one in the corner. He watched as the black haired woman made her way to it and switched it on. Soon the sounds of Beethoven's _Violin Romance_ came on and Tyki felt a strange sense of ease now. Was she trying to make him comfortable? Either way, it didn't matter. At least now he was getting to know her.

'_So she is a fan of Beethoven and a wine appreciator,'_ he thought to himself as he took a sip. He relished the taste and soon grabbed the bottle. He looked at the label and year. Both very good and very pricey that he could see.

"Pleased, are you?" Lulubell asked as she took a small sip of her own.

"Much more like surprised," Tyki admitted as he took another this time, but much more deeper. "I never knew you had goods stashed away from me."

"I can never have people touching my things," she purred as she finished her deep drink, "it's such a hassle. "

He chuckled a bit to that as he took another greater sip. His wine was now less than half full and she took the bottle from him. Tyki watched as she refilled it, a smile was on her lips and he was loving it. The feeling of the two of them enjoying wine on a late afternoon, the sounds of violin music playing, and most of all, that smile of hers. Most of all, they were alone in the mansion. Some privacy for the two of them.

Lulubell sighed a bit. "Something the matter?" he asked her.

"It's just that I feel so stressed right now," she replied as she looked into her glass, "every muscle in my body is so tense."

"Maybe it's from all those times you transform into that little kitty body of yours," he joked with a smile.

Lulubell gave a little chuckle of her own that seemed adorable to him, "Could be, but you have no idea how wonderful it is to be in that body."

"Tell me about it," he said as he took another deep sip, "go on. I would love to hear it."

She gave a smile then began, "Being in that feline body…I feel so free. Away from the Earl, away from life, away from almost…the world it seems." She then gave a great sigh then took another sip, "Oh I don't know… you just wouldn't seem to understand."

"Sure I do," Tyki replied as he took a great swig of his wine. Lulubell refilled his glass. "You just mindlessly and tirelessly do things and favors of the Earl, that you have forgotten what it's like to relax. Look, you even refill my glass for me when you don't even have to." He gave her a sly look and a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks. "The reason why I have my white side is because I feel at ease when I'm 'human'. I relax with my friends, even though if it's mining I'm doing, but I still enjoy it. To me, that's my escape."

Lulubell smiled as she watched him drink more of his wine. That Tyki… he sure knew how to soften her up. She watched as his hand came over and grabbed the bottle, and soon refilled her half full glass. She watched as he laid back in his chair, wine in one hand and fiddling for a cigarette with the other. Lulubell took the silver lighter from her dress pocket and lit it for him. Tyki grinned at her as he took a large puff and exhaled the white smoke from his mouth. Soon she stood up and walked over to him and lowered her face before his. Her hand stroked the side of his face and she gazed deeply into his golden eyes.

"Lulubell?" Tyki asked but was soon silenced with a kiss. The glass and cigarette almost slipped from his fingers with surprise, but thank god he remembered to quickly stop himself.

"Tyki," Lulubell purred as she broke the kiss, "while the Earl is out…while Road and everyone else is out… let us get away with one thing this very night."

Tyki felt his blood run, the thought of taking a large risk of having guilt free sex for one night just made him even more anxious. "You sure about this?" he asked just to confirm it. He didn't know if she was bullshitting him and leading him on.

Lulubell kissed him again, even more deeper than the first one. She then removed her lips from his and looked at him. "Is this good enough proof for you?" she asked as she now stroked his hair.

Tyki grinned as he took another deep puff of his cig, "Just when I lit a fresh one," he joked as the smoke flowed out from his mouth.

* * *

They had retired into his room now; it was dark for no lights were on. The setting sun had died faded out and the night sky and moon shone. Moonlight faintly illuminated the room; it was enough for them to at least see each other. Lulubell shivered against the chilly wind that blew in from the slightly opened window. Tyki was still puffing away on his stick and looked at her. Damn! Was she beautiful like this! He stared at her intently, "Take it off," he said smoothly as he locked the door behind him.

Lulubell gave him no reply as she obediently removed her dress. Her one arm moving behind her and undoing the zipper, pulling it down as the white fabric around her body was now slipping off of her, finally flowing down and landing onto the wooden floor. Lulubell continued to gaze at him as she soon undid her undergarments before him. Finally removing herself of all her clothing, she now stood before him naked. Before he could say anything more to her, before any more words could be spoken between the two of them, she soon slipped herself onto his bed. She leaned back a bit against the pillows, arms propping her up. One leg over the other.

She was gorgeous. She was beautiful. She knew he must've liked it, since Tyki felt like he was being teased. He gave one last puff on the cigarette and soon crushed it into the ashtray on the small table that was nearby the door. He exhaled the smoke as he made his way to her, unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his belt as he did so. When he had reached the bed, he slowly moved up and over her body. Tyki then lowered himself onto her just a little bit more and then finally locked his lips with hers; he took her hands into his.

The taste of his mouth was full of cigarettes and it was disgusting to her. Lulubell didn't want to make a face, but she couldn't help it. But soon the faint taste of wine took over and she felt herself relax. Both their hands were locked as well as their lips; their tongues dancing. There was warmth radiating from both of their bodies and she felt it. The cold she had felt before and on the sheets were now beginning to become warm and she welcomed it. Never had she felt so close to another body like this, not just physically but also emotionally. Sure, both of them were about the same 'age', but it did seem like now Tyki was acting like the older one. Lulubell soon gave a squeak of surprise as she felt his fingers slip into her.

"It's okay," Tyki soothed as they continued their kiss. He could tell that she had never been touched like that before down there, nor had she been played and _teased_ like the feelings he was giving her now. His fingers slipping and sliding out of her wetness, those walls of flesh around his slender fingers.

Lulubell's hands moved out of the lock of his hands and soon grasped onto his shoulders. Their kiss broke as he began to pump his fingers madly into her now; she soon began to let out moans of pleasure. His touch was sending waves of pleasure that seemed to crash onto her. She arched her back to his touch and gave out a small cry of his name.

Tyki grinned as he watched the expression on her face. She was now beginning to experience the Pleasure that he was famously known for. But now his wrist was starting to tire out and beginning to cramp up from the speedy pace that he was working at. He removed his hand and watched it twitch uncontrollably. Her body removed itself from him and Tyki watched her lie back on the bed breathing heavily. He smiled as he tasted her. '_Cherries…_' he thought to himself. Then an idea came to him and his smile widened even more. He lowered himself to her wet opening and soon began to lick at her inner thigh. Tyki heard her give a gasp and felt her fingers going through his hair, but they soon began to dig into his scalp as he now licked even deeper into her opening.

Tyki felt his senses heightened, the taste and scent of her was amazing and he enjoyed every moment of it. Anything to make this night last while no one was home. He now began to go even deeper and he let out a small growl to the pain of her fingernails digging deeper into his scalp.

"You know…" he heard her huff, "I used to always think of you as a dog."

Tyki stopped and smiled. He looked at the expression on her face that was both surprised and wondering why he had stopped. Licking the corners of his mouth he then spoke, "So…I'm like a dog, you say?"

Before she had time to say anything, Tyki had turned her body over and she was now on stomach. Lulubell tried to get up as she used her knees and arm but then gave a large squeal as felt something large and thick enter her. Slowly it moved in and out of her and Lulubell soon clenched her hands into fists as she buried her face into the pillow, smothering out the loud moans she was giving out.

Tyki grinned as he enjoyed the sight. Her face buried in his pillows, her hands clenched and the sight of her ass was pretty nice. He relished the feeling of sliding in and out of her womanhood but was not surprised to find out she was not intact. '_Someone else must've been here before,_' he thought to himself, though Tyki had to fight the urge to laugh or even smirk since whoever must've been here before him, certainly didn't do the job right. She was still tight and almost felt like she had been untouched. The thoughts were pretty much hilarious, but truthfully he was glad on the inside. Soon he began to thrust harder and faster into her, making slapping sounds as he did so. His pants were falling and he now tossed aside the shirt he was wearing. Beads of sweat began to slide down his bare chest; his hands were now gripping her sides and clasping to stay on.

Lulubell soon rose up her body a bit, looking over to the Noah of Pleasure, she gave a smile. "Tyki… you look tired, let me take it from here." She winked to him after finishing up her words and watched the smile on his face widen. She felt him pull out of her and watched as he leaned back against the sheets. She crawled over to him, pulling off his belt and soon undoing his pants. Tyki raised his hips as she removed him of his pants and then his boxers. Now the two were naked upon his bed. Lulubell crawled over onto his body, adjusting and positioning herself; she soon slid him into her.

Tyki looked and gazed at her with amazement. For once, he was on the bottom and a woman was on top. There she was, riding him like he was a horse, how she bounced up and down on him, sliding him in and out of her. She was so beautiful. A smile formed on her lips as she looked down on him and he smiled back. His hand soon reached for her large breasts and he fondled them as she continued to ride. He then grinned as he soon thrusted upward, making her give a squeak of surprise.

"Tyki!" she scolded, "I'm on top now, be a good boy and just relax."

"Letting someone else have all the fun isn't my still," he smirked with a wink as he continued to thrust upward.

Lulubell smiled as she allowed him to thrust into her while she continued to ride. The feeling, the Pleasure and Lust was now becoming too much for the both of them. Both started to feel themselves come up for a climax and Lulubell's hands clasped to his sides.

"Tyki!" she moaned and he got upright and held her. He pumped himself into her madly and clutched her even closer to him.

"I'm almost there," he whispered to her. He thrusted faster now and her hands now grabbed at his shoulders. Nails digging into his back. Finally, he tightened his grip as he felt his hot liquid shooting into her.

Lulubell let out a cry as she felt her own hot juices flow out. Both bodies, hot and sweating, shaking and shivering soon looked at each other. Lulubell looked at him and kissed at his forehead. He smiled, "Did you enjoy the Pleasure?" he asked as they continued to hold their embrace.

"That depends, did you fulfill the Lust?" Lulubell countered as she trailed a finger down to his abs. His skin was beautifully moist.

Soon their embrace broke and then Tyki pulled out the blankets. It had been a tiring night. He then looked at her and reeled in a finger for her to come close to him. "Here, kitty." Tyki chuckled.

Lulubell purred lovingly as she made her way to him, slipping under the blanket into her spot next to him. Soon their eyes closed and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

R&R!! And I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
